The invention disclosed herein relates to a method and device for cutting contoured labels from a continuously moving ribbon of labels.
Although labels stacked in a magazine are used in most container labeling machines, the use of pre-printed label ribbons offers advantages because labels printed on rolls of ribbon are much less costly than precut stacked labels. Furthermore, feeding of the label ribbon to the labeling machine is much simpler and less error prone than when stacked labels are handled.
A method and a device of the type mentioned are well known as demonstrated in German Patent No. DE-OS 29 02 315. In the labeling machine illustrated and described in that patent, a rotating stamping tool is arranged adjacent the path of the label ribbon. The tool rotates such that its peripheral speed corresponds to the linear speed of the ribbon while cutting out contoured labels. The labels are then transferred to a label carrier and from there to the containers onto which the labels are applied. The part of the ribbon that remains after the labels are stamped out passes on the label carrier and is again rolled up.
A disadvantage of this known method and device is that for each label contour or configuration an individual stamping tool is required. The stamping tools wear out frequently so the cost advantage resulting from the use of labels printed on a ribbon is negated by the high cost of stamping tools.